swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Frozian
Frozian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Frozians are mammalian humanoids who originated on the planet Froz. Like the Duros, the Frozians were early supporters of the Rebel Alliance. However, the Moff who governed their sector ruled with a heavy hand, ordering an attack on Froz to discourage insurrection in other systems. Star Destroyers reduced the beautiful low-gravity world of trees and oceans to a nearly lifeless globe. Remaining Frozians immediately joined the Alliance and devoted their lives to overthrowing the Empire. However, it soon became apparent that their entire Species had been doomed to extinction. Deprived of their homeworld's light gravity and distinct flora, the Frozians had become infertile. The generation of Frozians to survive the tyranny of the Empire would become the last, with the Species expected to die out in roughly one hundred standard years (Unless scientists can find a way to recreate Froz's unique environment). What few Frozians remain usually have no contact with each other. They have integrated themselves into other societies, and are resigned to their species' fate. Frozian Characteristics Personality: 'Frozians are honest and diligent, taking pride in their work. They uphold the virtues and laws of the culture into which they've integrated. They are strong-willed, and show genuine concern for those around them, often making extra effort to care for those that they perceive as needy. When not actively engaged in helping themselves or others, Frozians are often depressed and, despite their best intentions, tend to ruin the mood of those around them as well. '''Physical Description: '''Frozians are tall, thin humanoids with multiple joints in their arms and legs. This gives them a curious, loping gait when they walk. Their bodies are covered by short fur that ranges from sandy brown to chestnut. They have large brown eyes that are set on either side of a pronounced muzzle, giving the Frozians excellent peripheral vision. From their muzzles grow thick whiskers that the Frozians twitch in elaborate gestures to emphasize their emotions. Adult Frozians stand 3 meters tall, on average, with males and females having comparable builds. 'Age Groups: Frozians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Froz, a lush world in the Core Worlds region. The Imperial Fleet bombarded the planet and destroyed its ecosystem. Now Frozians have no world to call their own. '''Languages: '''Frozians speak Frozian and Basic. They also tend to learn the predominant language of whatever planet or system they call home. '''Example Names: '''Carlisgontoris, Micamberlecto, Rocatrinicel, Scorylance. '''Adventurers: '''Frozian adventurers are usually Nobles, Scouts, or Technicians. Frozian Force Prodigies and Jedi are also possible. Frozian Species Traits Frozians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Frozians receive a +2 bonus to both their Intelligence and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Frozians are well learned and thoughtful, but their unique physicality makes them clumsy and prone to fumbles. * '''Large Size: '''Frozians are a Large Species. They take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense, a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks, and a +5 size bonus to their Damage Threshold. Their lifting and Carrying Capacity are double those of Medium creatures. * '''Speed: '''Frozians have a Base Speed of 8 squares. * '''Expert Linguist: '''Due to the Frozians frequent travels, they have become learned n many languages. '''Frozians with a Heroic Class level gain double their typical starting languages (For Example, a Frozian with an Intelligence bonus of +2 receives 4 bonus languages at 1st level). In addition, all Frozians gain the Linguist feat as a bonus Feat at 1st level, even if they don't meet the prerequisites. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: '''Having frequently traveled throughout the galaxy, Frozians tend to have a better understanding of the galaxy at large. Frozians Trained in Knowledge (Galactic Lore) receive the feat Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)) as a bonus Feat at 1st level. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Frozians can speak, read, and write both Frozian and Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Frozians